The Beauty and the IT guy
by katrien625
Summary: Two broken hearts, one babie, maybe they can mingle their broken hearts into a new one... All human. M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :Okay, this is a re right from the first try from the beauty and the IT guy. The storyline is the same and continues eventually where I left off, but I will continue. All rights belong to the wonderful Ms. Harris, I'm just playing around with them. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. See you at the bottom!**

_SPOV_

'Sooks, have you seen the new IT guy, supposed to start today?' Amelia asks her younger co-worker at the office of Merlotte accountants. 'Huh, new IT guy? Have they finally found a replacer for that douchebag Compton? Probably also a worthless dickhead…' I replied with a rueful smile on my face. I keep my eyes trained on the monitor, I'd rather be a bitch then show weakness by the tears threatening to spill to even my best friend! After that I return to work, rattling my perfectly manicured fingernails against the keyboard.

Sookie's bad mood has been on for the last three weeks, it was equally the time her ex-boyfriend, William Compton, left her for his skinny-ass ex-wife, Lorena. He didn't only left Sookie, also his job as IT'er at their office. Actually, no one has heard from him for over the last two weeks now… The rumor went that the HR girl, Tara just hired a new IT guy.

I never got why Sam ever hired her to do a human resource job, Tara is bad ass 'till no end, but promised me she would hire Compton again, just so she could fire his ugly ass for pulling this nasty trick on me. Everyone clearly hated Bill Compton right know…

I think Amelia is smart enough to see the hurt through my bitchy exterior, the home cooked meals she's bringing over regularly and the sheer up telephone calls when she knows I am all alone and lonely are my biggest clue.

Before I can continue this train of thought the ping of the elevator takes me out of my reverie. Together with mine, every set of eyes are trained on the person coming out of the elevator. To be honest, my mouth fell open when I set my eyes on him… He wasn't pretty, he was downright gorgeous.

Dress code at Merlotte accountants is kind of formal, shirt and tie kind of formal for the men, women are supposed to wear dresses and skirts at knee length. It wasn't a written out rule, but everyone sticks to it, I think out of respect.

This guy wasn't exactly a shirt and tie kind of guy…

I don't get why Tara even interviewed him. Right, he's one good looking motherfucker, but that hair, those clothes, he just doesn't fit in here.

If he is as professional as his outfit is, we're better off without him. Beaten up sneakers, a pair of beige-colored cargo pants, a dark blue wife beater which accentuated his pale skin tone and his deliciously muscled upper-body. In Sookie's eyes, that can possibly be forgiven as a first day dress-code mistake. But his obvious very long, golden hair braided in dreadlocks aren't!

Sam, always neatly in suit and tie, comes out of his office, as a reaction to all the commotion.

'Eric Northman I presume? Welcome at Merlotte accountants.' He looks him up in the eye, while the two men shake hands. The looking up in the eye part was necessary for Sam. Not that Sam was small, but the new guy, Eric Northman apparently, was like 6"5 !

I'm only 5"1', but I will always say I'm 5"3', I can probably look him straight in the eye, at least when he is sitting down and I'm standing tall. I better wear my highest heels all the time, since we are likely to share our island at the office. I don't want to look teeny tiny compared to him, not that I'm not, but I can use the 6 inches lengthwise.

I shake the thought off and see Sam, showing the new guy, Eric around the office and introduce him to all the coworkers. At last, they come to the little island formed by three desks already occupied by Amelia and me. Well the third one was occupied again as of today, by this, not fitting Eric Northman…

_EPOV_

The moment the elevator door opened, I had the feeling I was a caged animal in a zoo or something. Had they never seen someone come out of an elevator before? Geez, if these were the kind of people working here, I would be out quicker than you can say 'Bye and not in the least thank you'

I mentally shrugged my shoulders, but didn't show anything through my facial expression. 'Smile Northman, and don't just stand here for Christ 's sake!' Was my own mental pep talk. How idiot would it look for the elevator doors to close again before I even got out.

I finally came out of the elevator and looked around for someone who might be the boss… still no word was said by anybody… creepy much?

I took in the faces of all my new colleagues, one in particular. The girl was just, I don't even have a word to describe her. Fuckhot would be a disgrace but damn, she was. The only downfall was her facial expression… She couldn't have looked dirtier when I would brake of one of her stiletto heels I think.

The following moment the man who I was introduced to the week before came running out of his office and luckily into my direction.

'Eric Northman , I presume? Welcome to Merlotte accountants ' he welcomed me while shaking my hand. He was looking me in the eye (for which he had to look up) in the process.

'I shall show you around, and you can start afterward. There's a note on your desk with your login for the pc and your email account. In your inbox you will find a list with updates etc. that need to be done. Of course when you find things which are necessary to do, you can always report them and solve them. When one of your co workers need help with making a presentation or a computer program that needs some help with, you will do that with the highest priority. It will actually take up the most of your time. ' My new boss explained.

'OK, Mister Merlotte', I answered the narrow man, he was longer than you should expect, but because he was blocked, you couldn't see it that well. He was stronger than he looked, I can tell that much.

I wasn't paying much attention through the short tour around the office, before the day came to an end, I would be able to find my way around with my coworkers and where everything was in the building.

When I was led to my desk I couldn't help but smirk, mine was right opposite than misses-pretty-but-bitchy. This would be interesting. When I sat down I took the time to take her in properly. She's a gorgeous curvy petite blonde, her hair is drawn back into a rather tight knot. Her blue eyes, which are almost the same shade as mine are wonderfully accented by some light makeup. So are her full lips. What a pity they're drawn into such a hard line, a smile would do them much more justice. My eyes are sucked to her bosom. Her blouse shows the top of her big, round breasts, without really showing something to the world…

'Could you draw your attention from my breasts for one minute please, I asked you a question!' I hear coming from the pretty mouth, now pulled into a smirk.

'Oh,' I quickly look her in the eye. 'What was the question again?'

'I asked when you were going to start placing a new pc-screen for me, mine malfunctions rather often.' She snaps at me. Bitch.

'Oh okay I'll do it right away.' I remember the storage room from the little tour where also replacement pieces for the computers are stocked

'I forgot your name I think, what is it again?' I ask the little venomous woman.

'Oh, you haven't forgotten it , I never told…'

'She's Sookie , Sookie Stackhouse,' The brunette quickly interferes ' And I am Amelia Broadway.'

After saying that, she gave me her brightest smile and shook my hand. 'Welcome aboard, Eric!' she continues with.

'I don't know why my colleague here is so bitchy to you, I'm sorry she is! ' She still smiled to me, where after she looks with a grim face at Sookie and says : 'Toilet, now!'

Seems like the lady's have something to talk about…

_SPOV_

'What the fuck is wrong with you Sooks?' Amelia spats at me ones we're in the restroom.

'What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me that wasn't already bad as hell, you know that'

Of course I knew I was acting childish by being so annoying to the new guy, what was his name again? Eric I think…

'Of course there's something wrong with you , you're acting like a total bitch for the last two weeks now. I know you are hurt, but you have to show it differently, people aren't going to take your shit forever. People are going to drop you if you don't change your attitude. Presto.' Amelia responds a tad to quickly, this lays on her tongue longer than just today apparently.

'Well, my boyfriend dumped me, normally that I'm a little grumpy no? I thought we're friends, that we can talk about these things and that you will understand me!' I answer more than a bit hurt.

A tear wells up in my eye, I have to blink a couple times to hold it back but it falls anyway.' In a heartbeat, Amelia has me in her arms, hugging and comforting me. I try to wipe away the stray tear, but she isn't having any of it.

'Don't hide you're pain Sookie, at least not to me. Friends tell each other how they feel. You can lock down for everyone else, but open up for me Sooks. I can't help you when I don't know what's going on in that little head of yours. I am you're friend Sookie, and I love you like a sister I never had and that's why I tell you. It has to stop. Stop being so über bitchy all the time, you over exaggerate. Each and everyone of us want to kick Compton's ass, but we don't deserve this Sookie. Let Compton drown in his own piss. Really that asshole doesn't deserve any better. He never deserved to be with you anyway and now that Lorena bitch has her own garbage back while you got rid off it. You need to get back on the horse sweetie. We're going to find you a good rebound that fucks all that anger out of you before you combust.' She rambled on and on and was… so fuckin' right.

'Whoa? Now fucking a guy will take all the troubles away? Whoring myself out aint the way to go back to my usual self I'm afraid, Amelia.' I answer her, the idea still playing in my head.

'The fact you remember that part of my rambling, I think you really need to get laid.' She deadpans. 'I think we don't even need to go out to find that rebound you're looking for. The way the new guy was ogling you, he wouldn't mind fucking you out of you're misery.'

Amelia, always the subtle one… 'Well he looks kinda cute.' I start to admit but before my sentence has completely made his way out of my mouth, I'm again interrupted.

'Kinda cute? I could hear you're ovaries tingle from where I sat, like that fizzy candy you could buy ages ago.' Huh? Well okay maybe he's more than cute. No scratch that, he's hot, but I can't admit that right away goddamnit.

'Are you kiddin' Amelia?' I ask her. 'Come on the guy was looking at my girls! It proves three things about him. He's obsessed, bad mannered and really the Viking he looks like!'

Amelia had the feeling Sookie was only starting her lecture, so she quickly interrupted 'To me it's more like he's healthy, straight and having a good taste in women, girl! Plus that Viking part should deliver him double points' Amelia loves to get Sookie so high on her horse. She already knows that Sookie only says she isn't interested because her gran, God bless her soul, brought her up as a proper southern lady. It prevented her to freely speak her mind, but Amelia knows so much better than her friend thinks she knows her.

Amelia was already plotting how to tell the story to her new girlfriend, Pam. Lesbian or not, gossiping stays the best past time after sex and sleeping.

'I Don't know, Amelia. Fuck your coworker has turned out bad for me once, yes, it was his fault, but still… I don't know. He is really so different from Bill…'

'Okay, that's another plus! He's handsome, sexy and a little rebellious by the look of those dreadlocks. I think he's the change you need since he is 180° Compton's opposite. I think he would make you some cute babies. And now we should get our asses back in their before Sam sends out a search party.' With those words Amelia pushes open the door.

When I turn back towards my end of the island, I sit against the back wall, and oversee the whole floor, I stop unintentional in my tracks pretty briskly. Amelia jumps upright to see why, and then she also gets the view. Eric is already busy installing a new monitor for my desktop, connecting all the cables under her desk. Because he is working upright, the tight wife beater has crawled up a bit, ad with the low riding cargo's in place, the V-juncture of his hips is showing… as is a blonde happy trail crawling up his muscular belly. I swallow hard and hear Amelia make a crackling sound, while smirking at me as if proving a point… Well she is a suppose.

**Punch the little blue button of love and you know what to do you? Let me hear what you think of it… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Not to get y'all discouraged, but a daily update isn't going to happen everyday, and I really have to confess something…. The writing distracts me from my wedding in just over a week ( all preparations are done… don't worry) Until now I only got good replies from our dreadlocked Eric… I think it's pretty hot myself, let me know your opinion!**

**I own nothing, the whole shebang belongs to the great Ms. Harris!**

_EPOV_

Just for the look on Sookie's face, I fidget longer with the wires underneath her desk than necessary. The bitchy exterior is gone, now she's undressing me with her eyes. I like the latter any day of the week.

I don't think she even knows her head is tilted to one side, mouth slightly open, one eyebrow quirked, ogling me unashamed . Suddenly she shakes herself out of her trance and blushes ten shades of red. I relief her out of her misery by crawling out from under her desk.

'So little lady, all fixed, can you restart again so I can see everything works all right?'

Quickly Sookie scrambles herself together and sits behind her desk. It's a funny sight. Her chair is on the highest level so she sits properly behind her desk, but at the same time, her feet barely hit the floor. I guess I can I won't bother her when I stretch my legs when I'm sitting at my part of the desk.

I sit beside her on one knee while she fires up her computer. God she's pretty. Ones you see through her though exterior that is.

'Looks good, Little lady.' I tell her, my eyes locked on her. As much as I don't want to act like a player, I just can't help but look at her. She looks back at me and gasps, realizing I gave her a compliment. The blush returns in full force while her blue orbs that are her eyes stay locked with mine. I swear she leans into me and smells me, where after her eyes close and she sighs. I apparently influence her just as much as she mesmerizes me.

Sookie looks back at the screen and thanks me for installing a new one. The moment we just had has passed. I get up and with one more stolen glance I resume the rest of my day. I keep myself busy with updating some systems while my two co workers kept themselves busy all day typing away on their keyboards.

_SPOV_

Oh my god, that was weird. I believe an electric current ran right through me the moment our eyes locked in that long moment. Amelia pestered me through lunch with what happened between me and Eric earlier today.

I thought something like that only happened in movies, well that's what I always presumed since it never happened to me with Him… Silly thoughts like this being love at first sight momentarily crossed my mind but I dismissed the thought as quick as it came to my mind.

Ones I'm home, I take a long hot shower, and catch myself wondering how Eric would look naked in his shower. The small slighter of skin I saw earlier today was very promising and I can't help but wonder of the rest of his physique is just as impressing as the little piece I saw. By the time I began to wonder if he was proportioned in every area, my hand had found my little bundle of nerves in the juncture of my thighs. I'm a little ashamed I got off fantasizing about my co worker, but he excites me to no end if I be honest with myself. Maybe I should let him fuck all the anger out of me.

After my shower I made myself some dinner, a quick pasta dish with smoked salmon, an absolute favorite of mine. While I eat, I crack up my laptop, or at least I try. Some weird symbols appear on the screen, accompanied by some alarming sounds. Shit. I quickly close down the system to prevent further damage. I guess I'll have to find myself another computer repair man, since my previous one ran back to his ex…

The next morning wasn't exactly better than the previous night since I overslept, and on top of that I ran out of coffee. I let my hair down to dry to the air so it would end up in soft curls. I try to dress extra pretty so my barely there make up won't stand out to much. I remember just in time to put on my highest pair of black stiletto heels. I can always drink some coffee at work, I won't be as good as my own, but hey, it's coffee after all.

Even with my very high heels on, I make it in time at work. While waiting for the elevator Eric comes into the building and stands besides me, towering over me.

The elevator arrives and we get in. 'Good morning Eric.' I greet him politely, tilt my head up and present him a small smile.

_EPOV_

The moment I take Sookie in this morning all I can mutter is 'Holy shit'. The way she looks combined with the sweet smile she is presenting me makes me think about last night. Lets say I could almost write her name with all the jizz that ended on my shower wall because of the hot as fuck fantasy about her that played in my head while showering.

She claps her hand across her mouth worried.

'There's nothing stuck between my teeth, is there?' The little gap between her front teeth apparently pulls that trick oftener then she likes.

'Absolutely not, Little Lady, but if I tell you the reason I swear, that would be sexual harassment and I'd like to keep my job.' Did that sentence really come out of my mouth? Crap, I forgot my brain to mouth filter at home. Well the way she looks explains it all. She's wearing very high black pumps which were screaming 'fuck me! I'm a naughty secretary'. A tight pencil skirt ends just above her knee. In my fantasy the stockings she is wearing are thigh highs. Her white shirt has capped sleeves and some ruffles accentuate her glorious breasts.

Well, having a sister working in the fashion industry makes you notice those things. Sookie's hair is a hallow made of blonde curls today, her make up is very natural which I absolutely appreciate. A pretty woman doesn't need some plaster on her face, she needs a genuine smile and love in her heart.

By the time I pull my big ass out of my thoughts, the elevator reached our floor and we get out.

'You want some coffee?' I ask Sookie. A normal conversation maybe makes my wood go away. Her gorgeous smile isn't helping one fucking bit.

'Black please, and can you bring the biggest cup you can find. I haven't had any today and I need some caffeine to survive 'till noon.'

'Coming right up, m'am.' I answer and take of with a wink.

**A/N Okay, this one is slightly shorter, but I'm glad with the result. You know sweeties, reviewing is made even easier I saw today! The text in the little black frame s so very true. So when you haven't reviewed… try it out. That's a pretty good hint if I say so myself. By the way I'm watching a life concert from garbage on tv at the moment . How cool is that :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N First things first, thank you all for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. You all really rock! Next thing on the agenda, the question where I'm taking all this… well my idea was taking the story I had, but I wasn't entirely happy about the first, I think 10 or so chapters. So I decided to throw that junk out, make it better and then knit the rest of the story onto that… Makes sense I think. You can call me a bit of a perfectionist, because I am most of the time. **

**Enough nonsense, let's get this train rolling! **

_EPOV_

I bring the little tray with three cups of coffee with me to the little island. I figured Amelia maybe also fancies a cup, and if she doesn't, I think I know a volunteer for the cup. Funnily enough, there was a giant mug in the cabinet with Sookie's name written on it with a permanent marker. She has quit a reputation in that department I figure.

Amelia and Sookie are deep in conversation when I set down the tray. First I hand Sookie her personal bucket, after that I hand a much more humble mug to Amelia. Sookie only interrupts their conversation about a certain Hadley to thank me sweetly.

The expression on Amelia's face would be funny if she wasn't surprised Sookie didn't behave herself like a total bitch. To be honest, I'm quit surprised about her reaction myself. Not a day before she would have kicked me in my balls for my little speech in the elevator. Don't get me wrong, I love the change but I also wonder why her defense mechanism kicked in so hard yesterday, and even more why she lowered her boundaries the way she did.

'Eric?' Amelia asks me ones I log into the network.

'Amelia?' I throw back the question.

'You're a computer repairman, right?' she throws back at me. I have a feeling where is conversation is going .

'Well, that's what they pay me for to do here. Do I have something to repair?' The funny part about IT guys is, as long as everyone you knows pc stuff is working, you won't hear a beep from them, that's until they fuck something up and you can go to the rescue. Within the hour. For free off course, what are "friends" for?

'Well' she drew the word out, I know what's coming. 'Sookie just asked me if I don't know any pc repairguys. One that fucks her instead of his ex, that is. Well, apparently I didn't knew what was coming.

'Well, there's no dread on my head considering the idea to stick my thing back in that bitch.' Then I focused on Sookie, who was busy imitating a beet root, at least color wise. 'So we're cool I guess, Little lady.' And I finished with a wink.

My day went just fine after that, except some bitch , her name is Arlene is think, she couldn't make up her mind up if she wanted to call me out on my appearance or seduce me into fucking her, where after she would call me out on it. Hypocrite bitch.

I meet a frustrated Sookie in the copy room. I lean against the doorpost enjoying the view for a moment. Little lady is trying to reach a box on the upper shelve, which is, even with her hot as fuck heels on, way to high for her. Just when she can grasp the box with her fingertips, I take action. I can't let her end up with getting the heavy box full of paper on her pretty head.

So I stand quietly behind her, a little to close I admit. Her smell is heaven. Vanilla and some spices, and the absolute smell of Sookie. In the moment it takes her to realize what's happening, I grab the box with ease and set it down on the table before us. I rest my hands on the table, effectively caving her in. I feel her slightly relax against me before throwing her head in her neck, gracing me with a smile while looking up at me.

Our eyes meet for a long second before she says. 'I could have done that, you know.'

'Off course, Little lady, but I can't stand the idea of you getting that box on your pretty head.' I bow down to kiss the top of said pretty head, but she is already turning around in the embrace.

She pushes her up so she is sitting on the table before saying. 'Well I should thank you properly then I guess. Come closer.' She beckons me, making a matching movement with her finger. I step as close as I can but with her tight skirt there isn't much coming closer then this. She crooks her finger once more and I move my head closer to hers, until our noses our inches apart. Our eyes lock and all the fantasies from last night in the shower come back to life. I feel my pants tighten up, and that's before she throws her arms around my neck.

_SPOV_

In a spur of the moment I beckon Eric closer to me to thank him for his help. Pathetic excuse, but hey, he's also flirting with me right? I get sucked into his eyes and the memories from the night before in the shower come flowing back to me. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Our eyes are still locked, and I feel something deep inside my belly tighten up in anticipation.

Our lips are only millimeters apart when I whisper my thank you.

'You're welcome' he whispers back.

I lean in the last little distance and give him a shallow peck on the lips. I collect all my self control not to attack this fabulous man. I briefly close my eyes to shake myself out of the little bubble we find ourselves in. His lips are so masculine but at the same time so soft and kissable. I want to go back for seconds but before I can explain to myself that would be a bad idea, I feel his big, pliant anchoring themselves in my hair, leading me back to his mouth.

The kiss starts sweets enough, but quick we fall into a passionate kiss where his tongue seeks entrance into my mouth by licking my lower lip. He sucks my bottom lip between his. My hands go to his hair. The strands of tangled hair feel surprisingly supple and soft. With a pull I gain back my control and lead the invasion into his mouth. Our tongues find each other in a passionate and fierce way. The kiss awakes a fire deep in my loins. When I feel his hands roam to my neck, down my shoulders and sides towards my hips. Suddenly his hands are gone but then I feel them at the hem of my tight skirt. He pushes it up to where the lace of my stockings begin, but he isn't looking at my thighs. His eyes are locked with mine. I feel his hands on the inside of my thighs, pushing them open and making more room for him. He moves closer and very soon our torsos are touching. The bulge pushing against my stomach is impressive to say the least, but it turns me on even more if that is possible.

Our mouths disengage for a moment, while I try to catch my breath I see my sanity close the door after herself. She's probably on a cigarette break until further notice.

Eric's magical mouth has found the little spot behind my ear. Oh God, he just uses the right amount of tongue. I'll probably let him fuck me on the copy machine if he tries right know. One of my hands are on his brought back, the other still tangled into his hair. I feel myself pushing into him like a wanton slut, but I don't care, I've lost my sanity already anyway.

He is nibbling on my jaw at the moment, slowly working towards my mouth again. He gives me another sweet peck on he lips before leaning his forehead against mine. He breaths heavy, just as affected as me.

He looks me in the eye, and then we go back for more…

**A/N Now y'all love me, don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for all the reactions you all give me, as a treat I give you more sexy time, plot can wait!**

_SPOV_

When we finally could keep our hands and mouths to ourselves for longer than two minutes, it was quit an effort, Eric refills the copy machine while I put myself to rights.

I tucked my shirt back into my skirt and readjusted my breasts in my bra, yes, he groped the girls sometime during our encounter. Not that I complain, at all. I lean against the table just in case and take Eric in, finishing up putting papers in the drawer. Except for the gigantic boner in his pants, he looks so unaffected by it all while I look like a mess. I don't even want to look at my hair right now.

'I can see your left nipple poking through , honey.' Eric informs me, still crouched beside the machine. I adjust them a bit better so it's hidden by the seam in my lace bra.

'Better?' I ask him. He gets up and comes to stand before me, his eyes trained on my breasts, looking at them with some kind of hunger in his eyes.

'Uhhu, looking good.' He murmurs before cupping them, my large globes fitting perfectly in his equally large hands. Gently massaging proceeds into pinching my already straining nipples.

'Mmm, not helping.' I groan but make no intention to move away from his hold. With a last pinch he releases his hold on me.

'I know, but it feels so good.' He whispers huskily in my ear and nips that spot that makes my panties flood even more. 'Adjust your stockings honey, someone might come in.' His hands come to rest on my waist. He looks down at my thighs while I pull up my stockings and make sure the sticky plastic sides sit right . one of his hands comes down the outside of my leg, and travel back upside on the inside of my leg. His nimble fingers toy with the lace band before traveling even higher. My breath hitches and I can't help but thrust my hips forward.

'Oh Little lady' He says, caressing my upper thigh 'You're so fucking wet, you're dripping on those lovely thighs of yours. I can't wait to fuck your tight little pussy.' His hands come up to my head and gives me a light kiss. His hands come up to my hair and strokes it.

'Now you don't look just fucked.' He steps away from me and turns around at the door. 'You know which ass didn't have the decency the refill the machine?' he asks me. 'So I can thank him.' And he strolls off.

Holy cow, that was HOT! I quickly make the required copies and scurry out of the copy room.

The moment I sit down in my chair, which isn't comfortable with soaked, lace panties, Amelia practically jumps me for an answer.

'What have Northman and you been up for?' she whisper yells at me. 'You look like you're, oh he fucked you didn't he?' She sat in her chair with a mixture of awe and disbelief on her face. 'I knew you had it in you.' She continues.

'No, we didn't do it.' I chide. 'We only.. euhm, kissed?' I admit sheepishly, but I can't seem to keep the smile of my face.

'Sookie, you don't look as if you were just kissed, I can tell you that. Here, tame you're hair a little.' She tells me, and throws me a hair tie from her desk. Quickly, I pull my hair into a messy bun.

'So you just attacked him or what?' Amelia inquires.

'No, I kind of attacked her.' Eric chimes in after sitting down behind his desk. A huge grin plastered on his face. His boner is gone I notice and can't help but mail him to tease him about it

_S: See the monster in your pants is gone, you seen him out in the mens room?_

_E: Nah, Arlene took care of it for me. _

What? I look at him with a disgusted, angry en disbelieving face. I hear the ping of an other email come in.

_E: She started hitting on me again in the kitchen and… phoof, monster was gone. He only likes to come out and play with you I guess ;) _

My giggling is the only reply he gets on the topic.

I try to concentrate and do a little work. That is so not going to work so I give up after a couple minutes and decide to clear out the drawers of my desk. Eric is focused on something and doesn't notice me staring at him. It's already somewhere afternoon and I decide I'm realy not in the mood to work anymore. I look around and no one seems to pay attention to me. Amelia has ran off to God knows where.

I don't know where the next move comes from, but I reach in my top drawer, take one of the chupa chups inside and throw it at Eric, hitting him on his chest.

He looks up at me. 'Now you're throwing stuff at me?' he says, laughing at me. He opens up the lolly pop and pops it in his mouth.

'Nah, I'm just hitting on you I guess.' I answer him and finish with a wink.

'You know, chupa, means sucking in Spanish?' he informs me, toying with his candy.

I take another lollypop from the drawer and open in up for me. 'In that case.' I purr at him, and start to suck to piece of sugars into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks from time to time and give him a little show.

'Eric?' I purr.

'Hmmm.' Is his response, his eyes trained on my mouth, the candy in his hand long forgotten.

'You wonna repair my laptop? ' I lick my lollypop a little exaggerated for good measure.

Eric throws his head back in his neck and laughs. 'You know, I was going to do it when Amelia asked me, although I admit I like you in the role of sex kitten'

'It's your fault, you know.' I inform him. 'First you work me up the way you do, and then you leave me be and come sit with your sexy ass across from me. The last thing I can focus on is filling in taxes.' Frustrated much? 'You know, I haven't been fucked in over 4 months, so can you imagine the state my panties are in?' Yes, I accuse Eric for turning me on like this, but hey, soaked lace really really scratches your coochie.

'Let me make it up to you tonight' Eric proposes.' Let's say you take care of dinner, after that I make sure you walk funny tomorrow, and I take your laptop with me so I can take a look at it at home where you can't distract me.'

'Sounds like a plan to me, Mister Northman. How about seven thirty, I'll mail you the address.' I offer.

'Don't bother, Amelia took care of that already.' With these words, Eric starts scrambling his shoulderpack together. One look at the clock confirms that it's time to go home.I shut down my computer while I pull my purse out of my bottom drawer and walk together with Eric towards the elevators. Typically, everyone else is waiting there to, so Eric directs me with one hand on the small of my back towards the stairs, which are also like usual deserted.

Eric walks before me down the stairs and while he is tying his dreads together in a bun when I see it. 'Oh my God, is that a tattoo on your back?' I ask him. Until now, he wore his waist length dreads loose, covering up the ink shining through his sheer white v-neck t shirt. Now his hair was up, you could see the outlines from a tattoo from his broad shoulder down to a couple inches above his waistband.

At the platform between two flights of stairs he stops and turns around so we can look at each other. 'Yeah, I hope that isn't a turn off for you.' He replies with some doubt in his voice.

I walk past him and down the stairs. 'No, It's just a pity you know.' I tease him.

'What's a pity?' he wants to know. We've reached the bottom of the stairs , I feel Eric's hand on my upper arm and he spins me around. 'What's a pity I asked you.' He's in bossy mode. Me like.

'Oh, it's a pity I can't look at your back while you fuck me, that's all.' I assure him and throw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. We share an a little to long goodbye kiss and depart afterwards through the door into the main lobby. I can't see Amelia so I make my way out and start walking out.

Ones without the distraction of the tall blonde hot piece of man I realize what I'm about to do. And to be honest, I'm not scared or ashamed or anything other I can feel because I'm about to hook up with a co worker I know next to nothing about. We'll see where it goes, maybe it will only be a hookup, maybe we're about to become fuck buddies, and who knows when we actually get to know each other, we maybe become a couple. One thing I do know, Bill never made me feel the way Eric does, ever. Having sex with Bill was a punishment as much as I needed it. Hell, I never came with Bill but he forbid, yes, really forbid to finger myself. If I wouldn't come during his idea of sex, I shouldn't come at all. Before you start, I also don't know why I ever stayed with him as long as I did. I guess I thought the feeling was love, turned out I just wouldn't want to be all alone in the world. Well, almost all alone…

During my musings, I ran into the store to collect some ingredients to mash a dinner together.

The short walk home was ended abruptly when I found Hadley on the steps of my building. She scrambled up, pushed the little bundle of blankets in my arms and ran off, without uttering a word.

_EPOV_

What to wear for a hook up? I think about what I just thought. Me, Eric Northman is nervous and wondering what to wear tonight. I've never had this thought before for as long as I remember, and nervous? I've never been nervous, like ever, around a woman, not that I'm a ladies man or a manwhore, but I've had my fair share of relations.

But this, this is something of a totally different range. I never felt the things I feel with Sookie when I was with Sophie-Anne. Sookie makes clear you don't have to be a bitch because you're strikingly beautiful. That alone made Sophie-Anne extremely ugly. Yeah, don't ask me, I don't know why I ever was with her. A tank top and jeans will do, as will a pair of flip flops. When I take Sookie on a date, and believe me, I will take her out one day, I'll probably surprise the shit out of her by wearing a suit. Instead of taking a bouquet of flowers for her, I pick up a box of condoms on my way over to her place. I find the frontdoor unlocked, so I go straight in without ringing first. I climb the stairs after I make sure the frontdoor is properly closed,no one unauthorized has any business in here. At the top floor I knock on the only door, I guess miss Stackhouse rents the penthouse.

After a couple minutes, and a whole lot of undecipherable noises, I hear the lock turn, and I scare the shit out of me. It's not the fact she opened the door in her very short daisy dukes, baby tee with little miss naughty printed on, the fact she is barefoot or her hair is in a messy bun, but because she has an infant in her arms.

**A/N** **Yes, I do leave it here, you had smut at the start of the chapter, you'll get plenty next chapter, so don't nag, and review instead ;-)** **byee! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N my wedding for next Saturday is officially prepared up until the last detail… Now all I can do to restrain my nerves is keep myself busy… Guess I just use you all a little bit :p Someone a problem with that? **

**Oh, something else. The people that give me reviews, (you guys rock my socks by the way) have noticed I don't personally reply to them, but I try to thank you here but I figured the people that review rather like me to write my story then answer to reviews.**

**If I would own this all, I would be rich but I'm not… soo all rights belong to Ms. Harris**

_EPOV_

Ok , let me get this straight. Sookie, my co worker, the one I was planning to fuck until her eyes were crossed stood before me with a baby up and against her shoulder.

I have nothing against children, not at all, I totally love kids but something is off. This child is really small, and Sookie has a figure to die for, and most of all, wants to have sex, which isn't possible a couple weeks after giving birth ,right? Color me confused.

'Uh, hi, didn't find a babysit for little one here?' I ask in a way that will hopefully lead me to an answer, but isn't to rude either.

Sookie stands to the side and motions for me to come in. She indeed owns the loft I see now. The main area consists out of a main area with living room and open kitchen. Out of this room are leading four doors, I presume bed- and bathrooms. The ceilings are high and the two bare brick walls give the space an aged, industrial feel about it. I like it, and tell her so.

'Uhm, please sit down, Eric.' She prompts while nodding at the spacious L shaped couch. I did sit down in it, Sookie following right beside me. She picked up the half filled nursing bottle and continues to feed the child. That's when she started to tell me her sad story.

The story about how she had lost her entirely family, her parents and brother in a flash flood, her grandmother by a stroke and her aunt because of cancer. She told me how her cousin Hadley had lost the pedals and became a crack whore. How she couldn't save her because she had ran away from the rehab she was in a couple years ago. She told me she was scared of Hadley now, the girl that was for years her sister when they lived and where raised by gran was now a stranger, threating her for money and dumping her four weeks old baby boy with her whenever she pleases. How she would love to get custody over Hunter, but the paperwork not being legal yet.

The time this took equaled the time for Hunter to polish of his bottle, burp at such a rowdy level it scared the shit out of me for a moment, fall a sleep and give us the time to drink a beer as well. When the little man lays sound asleep in his bassinet, Sookie plops down on the couch beside me.

'I'm really sorry Eric, but I didn't have your cell phone number so I couldn't cancel our meeting. I totally understand if you just want to go home.' She turns towards me, I do the same so we sit face to face.

'Do you want me to go home?' I ask her while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'Fuck no, I'm horny as hell' She blurts out but quickly continues ' and I love to talk to you, you're a very good listener, thank you for that.'

'You're welcome, Little lady. I didn't know you're life has been so shitty yet but you have to believe everything will be okay sooner or later, and if it's in my will, you'll be very happy, very soon. You deserve to feel good and to be happy. I don't know if I may or even can make you happy, but I still want to make you feel good.' Where does this protective talk come from? Straight from the heart I suppose. I really mean what I told her.

I see her eyes fill with tears but before they can leak out, I pull her onto my lap and in a tight embrace while I kiss her soothingly. We hold each other for what feels like hours, but is probably ten minutes. My head rests on top of hers while she leans against me.

When we pull away from our embrace, Sookie is still sitting on my lap, looking up at me.

'Do you want me to cook something for us? You can shower while I'm at it.' I propose. I presume she hadn't had the time to cook or take the time to clean herself up after our day at work.

'That would be nice', she answers with a slight hoarse voice. 'You may just rummage through the kitchen, in the fridge is everything you need for a salad, and there is some fresh ciabatta bread to go with it.' She explains.

'Don't worry honey, you just take yourself a nice hot shower and by the time you're back, theirs food on the table so you can stock some energy you are going to need tonight.' With that I tap her bum, motioning for her to get up. She gets up and goes into one of the rooms, her bedroom. A couple moments later I hear the shower running, and get up to start putting a salad together.

Twenty minutes later, Sookie returns in a sheer, silky robe, only hitting her upper thighs. Her slightly wet hair is cascading down her back her tiny form accentuated by the fact she is barefoot. I need all my restraint not to throw her on the kitchen counter and fuck her right here and now, my dick swelling and straining against my jeans. I start cleaning up a bit while Sookie sets the table. She reaches up in the cabinet just when I look her way. The view of Sookie reaching up and exposing the underside of her ass makes my dick even harder then he already was, and I just need to feel her. So I pin her against the kitchen counter.

'Are you naked underneath that sexy robe of yours, Little Lady.' I inquire while placing her on the countertop. She keeps her legs closed and crossed by the ankle, not revealing anything to me.

'You're hot little ass was peeking out when you reached up into the cabinet.' I explained to her. 'You have no idea how horny as fuck you make me, showing off you're little perfect body to me.' I lead her hand towards the bulge in my jeans. 'Do you feel how big my cock is for you babygirl? Do you feel how much I need you, how fuckin' desperate I am to burrow myself balls deep in that pussy of yours? I guess you're pussy is just as tiny as the rest of you, I'm going to enjoy stretching your little cunt by fucking you so hard you don't know your own name anymore.'

Her legs were still closed, but she was trembling so hard, it seemed like she was getting of on my words alone. Maybe it was for the best her legs stayed closed a little longer, otherwise we wouldn't have eaten at all. But we did eat, fast and on my side not really tasting what I was shoving down my throat. I was way too focused on her bra less tits underneath the flimsy material. Her erect nipples pushing against the silk and the deep cleavage she didn't bother to readjust.

even see them anymore when Sookie stands when she finished and undoes her tie. With her eyes on me, she drops the robe and starts walking towards the bedroom. I sprint behind her and lift her up firefighter style ones I catch her. I throw her on the bed and see her luscious body bounce on the bed while I undress slowly, and for her benefit show her my tattoo.

Then I pounce. I'm between her thighs before she sees me move. I push her legs as open as they will go. The little piece of heaven displayed before me is even more beautiful then I could have imagined. Smooth thick thighs leading the way to her beautiful, shaved pussy. Her lips swollen, slightly opened, her clitoris already standing at attention. Her arousal leaving her wet and glistening. Her narrow waist and flat tummy lead to her large breasts decorated with light brown nipples. Although her areolas are rather small, her nipples are pretty large. I've never seen such beautiful tits, but a guy needs to make decisions so I choose to play with her pussy first. I wrap my arms around her thighs and plant my hands underneath her ass and tilt her hips towards me, displaying my main course before me.

I look up and see her eyes are trained on me, I look her straight in the eye by the first lick I take. God she tastes so fucking good, I want to make her come all night long, just so I'll be able to taste her honey. I start slowly and lick her from ass to clit and back again over and over again, driving her crazy and make her beg me for more, but I like teasing her, so I start toying with her pussy lips, suck them one by one into my mouth and use the slightest amount of teeth on them, not really biting her, rather raking them across them. I release her ass, and use my fingers to roll her lips between my index finger and thumb, pulling them slightly. Her moans are making me slowly crazy and I would love to just skip the foreplay and fuck her altogether. But I can't do that to her, she deserves to be treated as the princess she is, and she will need some preparation time before being able to have me.

I have a feeling all my blood has gathered in my cock right now, I'm so hard it has become painful, but this isn't about me. My little lady deserves to feel good, and I'm going to make her that way, many orgasms helping me in my mission.

I keep her lips open, and start my attack on her clitoris. Licking, nibbling, sucking hard combined with gently and blowing on her little nerve bundle. I use every little trick I know from the book. I look at her to gauge her reaction and see a wonderful sight, it almost makes me explode here and now.

Sookie's head is thrown back, she's biting her bottom lip, which clearly isn't the way to mute her cries and moans. Her orgasm is building up in full force, I can barely hold her still with one arm clasped across her abdomen. The moment she starts to come undone, I push a finger inside her while drinking up everything she has to give to me. Fuck she's tight, her strong pussy muscles spasming around my fingers isn't helping one thing to the thing throbbing between my legs. I don't give her time to recuperate, but start pulling and pushing my finger in and out of her. Her channel is so tight, I need to stretch her up a little bit so I don't hurt her. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she'd be a virgin.

I push in a second finger inside her depths, and pump in and out her pussy. I scissor my fingers when Sookie moans especially load. Oh, this is where she hid her magic button. Sookie pleads me to fuck her already, but I scissor some more in her, a third finger came to play so I can rub her g spot the whole time and have her soon coming like a train. Fuck, I have some muscles, but her underside is like a vice. I'm more than sure when she comes while I'm fucking her, she will pull me with her straight over the edge.

In the time my little minx needs to catch her breath, I get up to retrieve the long forgotten package of condoms and bring them back with me to the bedroom.

_SPOV_

Oh well, fuck, wow. My brain isn't functioning anymore I think. If this is foreplay, I really am going to walk funny in the morning if Mister sexgod will keep going at this rate. I'm abruptly shaken out from my train of thoughts when Eric comes sauntering back in, buck naked and his dick standing proud at attention, pointing forward. He's huge! I think he is about 10 inches, and thicker than my wrist. I expected him to be big , but not like this.

He stands casual at the foot of my bed, rolling down a condom, when he catches me watching him, slightly panicking.

'Sookie, look at me please.' He pleads with me. I look at him, a little afraid.

'We don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's all about you, and when you don't want it, we won't do it, simple as that.' He tries to reassure me.

'Oh Eric,' I start telling him, my eyes lowering ones more to look at his sex 'I want to, but , but I'm afraid you'll rip me open.' I avert my eyes from him and feel the blush taking over my face.

In a heartbeat he is on the bed beside me, pulling me into an embrace. 'I would never hurt you on purpose, princess' he reassures me, and gives a kiss on top of my head. 'Do you trust me enough to try? And when it hurts, I stop, and I go down there to kiss and make it better.'

I lean into him and nod. 'Yes Eric, I trust you.' I whisper in a small voice. His hands come up to my breasts, he plays with them for a moment, before his mouth closes around first one and then the other nipple. He lays me down on the bed with some cushions behind my back, raising me up a little. He comes to lay on top of me, supporting his weight on one elbow while his other is teasing my slit with the head of his cock. My legs come up where I hook them around his waist.

I can't help the sharp intake of breath when he pushes the head inside me. He pulls back after a moment and starts over, teasing me by sliding up and down a couple times, and pulls back out. Oh God, once I'm used to that, it's fucking heaven. 'Please Eric, more, please.' I beg him. He pushes in a little deeper before pulling back out, only leaving his head inside. Every time he goes a little deeper, I like that he's so careful with me but he also deserves some fun.

'Just do it, Eric, just push in all the way.' I pant in his ear. I'm glad he doesn't ask me to confirm and just slams down in me.

I can't suppress my scream when he hits my cervix, but before he can pull back, I cling myself to him, keeping him in me. He looks me in the eye for a moment before bending down to kiss me sweetly. The sweet gesture is really in contradiction with the burning pain his member evokes in me.

We kiss lazily for some time while I adjust to his girth. 'This is worse than when I accidentally popped my own cherry when I was fourteen.' I admit, getting a little laugh from him in return.

'You okay?' he asks me, still a bit worry playing in his eyes.

'Yes,' I confirm. 'It's really tight, but it doesn't hurt, so please continue.' To put some force behind my statement, I push my pelvis up towards him. That's all the encouragement he needs.

Fuck this feels so good, it still stings when he bottoms out against the back wall of my vagina, but it feels so good for some weird reason. The moans and groans escaping my mouth is the confirmation he needs that I am really okay, so he starts stroking in and out with more force, only making it feel better.

Because he is so big inside me, he touches my g spot with every up and down stroke, pushing me quickly towards orgasm. Together with the fluttering of my inner muscles, he starts to pound in on me, banging me right over the edge of my orgasm. He lets out a roar and I feel him swell even bigger. Feeling him shudder and come makes me come one more time.

After a couple minutes of catching our breath, he pulls out of me, making me wince. That was unexpected. He gets up and walks into the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He returns with a luke warm washcloth and cleans me up carefully. I stead of cuddling me right away he gets up and goes towards the living room. I hear some kitchen cabinets open and close, and suddenly he is back in the bedroom with an icepack.

He helps me under the covers and cuddles in next to me. He takes the icepack wrapped in a kitchentowel and places it against my sore core.

'Better?' he asks me.

All I can do is nod and cuddle into his side before sleep takes me.

**A/N Apparently, flirting is preserved for at work, at home they fuck each others brain out! Let me know what you think! I'm going to try to post one more chapter before Saturday, but I don't know if that's going to work… Thanks for reading!**


End file.
